


Пути посмертия

by medb



Category: Bleach, Death Note, Naruto, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Shinigami
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делать, если ты по какой-то загадочной причине после смерти очутился не в своем загробном мире?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пути посмертия

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано на **IV тур мини-феста** по заявке _«№ 33. Хайяте как шинигами. За основу можно взять Bleach, можно Yami no Matsuei, можно даже Death Note. "Яблоко раздора, говорите?"»_

В офисе Энма-Тё все давно насквозь пропахло благовониями, однако сегодня к этому привычному запаху примешивалась стойкая вонь аммиака. Похоже, какой-то очередной эксперимент Ватари опять закончился не так, как планировалось. Хайяте невольно поморщился и затянул шарф потуже. Самым несправедливым было то, что даже после смерти его чертова болезнь никуда не делась, и он по-прежнему кашлял по ночам и щеголял темными кругами под глазами.  
Проскользнув в кабинет – Тсузуки блаженно посапывал в своем кресле, накрывшись вечерней газетой – Гекко сразу направился к электрическому чайнику, включил его и принялся рыться в общественной коллекции баночек с чаями. Правда, похоже, до его прибытия в чае тут разбирался только Тацуми, потому что в основном в коллекции наличествовала одна труха.  
Стоило ему заварить чай для себя и для напарника, как тот мгновенно проснулся, сонно похлопал глазами и скороговоркой выдал:  
– Доброеутротыпринесчтонибудьвкусненькоекакмыдоговаривались?!  
Хайяте терпеливо вздохнул и извлек из сумки пакет с каким-то печеньем, купленным по дороге. Тсузуки было проще заткнуть чем-то сладким, чем терпеть его печальные укоризненные взгляды. По идее, в конце концов, сахар ведь должен стимулировать работу мозга…  
Они совсем не ожидали, что их в срочном порядке вызовут в кабинет шефа так рано, Хайяте даже не успел допить свой чай, хотя напарник благополучно умял все печенье в мгновение ока.  
Коноэ неподвижно сидел за своим столом и мрачно хмурился, явно призывая своих подчиненных проникнуться серьезностью ситуации, в чем бы она ни заключалась. Наконец, решив, что все впечатлились в должной мере, он шумно вздохнул и начал:  
– Так, лодыри и бездельники – я не про тебя, Гекко-кун…  
– Но шеф, я сегодня ведь даже не опоздал!!! – тут же обиженно перебил Тсузуки.  
Хайяте негромко кашлянул в шарф, чтобы спрятать слабую улыбку.  
Коноэ снова нахмурился и отпарировал:  
– Это только потому, что ты ночевал прямо в офисе! – и опять посерьезнел. – У нас экстренная ситуация, наши датчики засекли в Киото незарегистрированного шинигами из соседнего сектора реальности.  
Хайяте против воли заинтересовался. За все время его работы здесь ничего подобного не происходило. Судя по всему, такое действительно случалось редко, потому что Тсузуки удивился настолько, что даже прекратил возмущаться.  
Шеф кивнул и устало потер лоб:  
– Он вряд ли представляет опасность сам по себе, однако необходимо разобраться, почему случился прорыв, и вернуть гостя на законное место. Округ Киото находится под вашей юрисдикцией, потому я и вызвал вас двоих. Тацуми снабдит вас всей необходимой информацией.  
Хайяте кивнул, потянул о чем-то задумавшегося напарника за рукав и направился к выходу, но его вдруг окликнул шеф:  
– Гекко-кун, задержись на минутку.  
Отмерший Тсузуки с любопытством взглянул на них, однако поспешил прочь – видимо, надеялся выпросить у Тацуми дополнительные деньги на обед, вернее, на десерт.  
Коноэ потер лицо ладонями, явно бессознательно пытаясь потянуть время, потом вздохнул:  
– Гекко-кун, твоя ситуация – совершенно уникальный случай… Я помню, мы договаривались, что ты временно поступишь на работу в Энма-Тё, чисто формально, и будешь исполнять только какие-то незначительные задания… Но все остальные сотрудники сейчас заняты, а мне не хотелось бы отправлять Тсузуки одного, ты ведь уже успел неплохо узнать его и понимаешь, чем это грозит…  
Хайяте спокойно кивнул и слегка поклонился:  
– Разумеется, не беспокойтесь, Коноэ-сан.  
«Уникальный случай»… Пожалуй, это было еще мягко сказано.  
Ни сотрудникам Энма-Тё, ни даже самому Графу так и не удалось понять, почему после смерти он очутился в чужом загробном мире, а не в том, который был предназначен ему изначально. Хайяте сквозь рубашку потер оставшийся на груди косой шрам и устало поморщился. Граф уверил его, что со временем они обязательно найдут способ вернуть его душу туда, где было ее законное место, но прошло уже несколько месяцев, а прогресса все не намечалось.  
Негромко фыркнув себе под нос, Гекко поправил шарф и направился в ту сторону, откуда доносились обиженные вопли Тсузуки.

 

Минут сорок спустя они с напарником стояли на углу улицы, невидимые для обычных людей, и изумленно наблюдали за двухметровым лупоглазым существом, черным и сутулым, которое сосредоточенно громило овощную лавку, пожирая яблоки с невероятной скоростью.  
– Яблоко раздора, говорите? – пробормотал себе под нос Хайяте, вспомнив почему-то недавно прочитанную – со скуки и от любознательности – главную священную книгу этого мира.   
Судя по всему, иномирного шинигами люди не видели тоже, и творившийся в овощной лавке беспричинный – с их точки зрения – бардак беспокоил и даже пугал не только продавца, но и прохожих. Хайяте невольно почувствовал себя героем дурацкого мультика «Охотники за привидениями», пару серий которого ему показал на прошлой неделе Ватари, пылавший энтузиазмом, как Весной Юности. Ученого очень веселили людские представления о всякой нечисти, он писал документальное исследование на основе кинематографа и усиленно клянчил у шефа разрешение отправиться с докладом на ежегодную конференцию шинигами. Ну, в конце концов, каждый спасается от скуки посмертия тем, чем может.  
Существо тем временем успело истребить почти все яблоки, и с ним срочно нужно было что-то делать. Хайяте привычно сжал рукоять катаны, но прежде, чем он успел что-либо предпринять, Тсузуки вскинул на плечо неизвестно откуда взявшуюся огромную пушку и радостно сообщил:  
– Ватари просил провести полевое испытание его нового телепортатора!  
Хайяте сразу понял, что это не самая удачная идея, учитывая обычную разрушительность экспериментов Ватари. Но напарник уже нажал кнопку запуска, и черный мерцающий шар концентрированной энергии с силой ударил иномирного шинигами в грудь. Тот замер и удивленно опустил взгляд… а в следующее мгновение шар лопнул и превратился в черную дыру, в которую лупоглазого монстра засосало, словно вантузом…  
…и, стремительно летя к черной дыре, Хайяте меланхолично пришел к выводу, что идея полевых испытаний точно была не ахти.

 

Вокруг пахло летней травой, в голубом небе сияло вполне себе обычное солнце, справа простирался темный древний лес. Хайяте удивленно моргнул – ведь буквально пару секунд назад он стоял на тротуаре одной из центральных улиц Киото – потом старательно ощупал и оглядел себя. Родная катана висела в ножнах за спиной, что успокаивало. Лицо, судя по всему, по-прежнему было его собственным, во всяком случае, второй нос и клыки не выросли, а вот одежда изменилась: теперь он был облачен в черные хакама и черное же косодэ.  
Внезапно неподалеку раздались крики, и из леса выскочил высоченный звероподобный монстр в белой маске и со сквозной дырой в животе, в следующее мгновение его окружили четверо людей, также одетых в черное и с мечами в руках.  
Хайяте вздохнул, привычно проверил, насколько легко выходит из ножен клинок, и направился в сторону аборигенов.  
Что-то ненавязчиво подсказывало, что это снова не его загробный мир – а значит, поиски продолжаются.

 

_1 июля 2010_


End file.
